


A Heart for a Heart

by The_Next_You_Know_Who



Series: Another Villain [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confrontations, F/M, High School, Love Confessions, Love Hurts, Love Triangles, Reality Slap, Romantic Friendship, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Next_You_Know_Who/pseuds/The_Next_You_Know_Who
Summary: "You call it jealousy" In which Tyson learns some confession are necessary to make. Little does he know 'for to mend a heart the other must break





	A Heart for a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuteTyHil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CuteTyHil).



> Thanks to Subha for beta reading it! !

 

* * *

**"You call it jealousy, I call it fear of losing you** "

Tyson stomped in his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. His gym bag landed with a thump on his side as he ran his hand through his hair with frustration.

He removed his red jacket and threw it at the ground as if it had personally offended him and glanced at the digital clock beside the bed, it reads '4:00 pm'.

' _Why can't it be night already?'_  he groaned.

He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection, trying to calm his ragged breathing, telling himself that he did not look like an  _insecure-attention-hog_  as a certain 'someone' so kindly put it.

'  _Nope not at all_ , ' he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

He turned on the tap and splashed his face with water, finding its coolness soothing. After washing his face, he turned off the tap. He didn't feel like taking a shower even if the idea is appealing, he felt drained, not physically but mentally.

Sighing he grabbed the towel, rubbing his face with unnecessary force, perhaps it will erase the negative thoughts looming in his brain. He threw the towel in his room without caring where it landed and collapsed face first on the bed, burying his face on the pillow. He could feel a light throbbing on his head and a hollow feeling in his heart as if a part of it was missing.

' _Geez, I feel like a wimpy kid who has a bad crush on a popular girl'_ , he chuckled self-deprecatingly at the pathetically  _love-sick_ thought.

This made a ghost of smile form on his lips, but just like a ghost it disappeared as soon as it came. He remembered the steps of his success, he remembered living at the bottom and the struggle he put to claw his way to the top. Alas, those were the days he missed the most, the precious days of flimsy innocence.

Because the more he neared the top, the more he went farther away from the people he cared even his own brother left him at the end. He didn't blame them it's the way of the world and no amount of wishful thinking will change that. Who knows? He might've done the same thing, had he'd been on their shoes. But isn't it the time of need that reveals the true color of people.

That is not the real problem, the problem is that she'd never left his side all this time. Sure Kenny was there too, but he had tricked himself into believing that he and Hillary are way more than just friends. And that's not the only reason, there had been far many indicants for him to believe in that. Be it their meaningless banters, stolen glances or the way she look-out for him.

Sure in the beginning, he didn't give it much thought but as the time passed he found himself drawn towards her. It started with teasing comments from their friends, then their came a time they felt too awkward around each other and one day someone pointed if they were a couple. He remembered having a hard time convincing his father that they were just friends,  _no matter how much he'd wanted to be more than that,_ but he kept the last part to himself.

Soon enough, he found himself enjoying everything about them. Whenever she is around there is this warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest that always made him feel content. She was someone he can fall back to and in return he'd do the same, it's like an unspoken promise.

Then that person came in their life, like a maelstrom 'he' wrecked their peaceful world. She started spending more of her time with 'him', she laughed with 'him', talked about unimportant thing like they were very eminent and smile at 'him' for no reason.

He felt an unknown emotion swirling inside himself, it was not new but the feeling which gave birth to it was an alien concept. He felt a fire he never knew about fueled by those emotions.

No it can't be. He won't accept that, Tyson Granger isn't the person who get jealous of others, it should be other way around. No, no it's all wrong.

He felt like tearing them apart from each other, wiping the smiles of their faces. Their laughs, it's taunting him, rubbing salt to his wound called insecurity, telling him how much of a coward he is for not being able to make the first move.

One look at her smile and he can't bring himself to think ill of them. After all isn't love was supposed to be about making the person you love happy, so it's fine that way even if the person making her happy isn't Tyson.

His train of thoughts came to an abrupt end, his breath hitched caught in his throat and jerked up from his laying positing to sit.

"Love.." he whispered quietly afraid that someone might hear him.

The word felt so fragile to his tongue yet he could sense the strong meaning it held. In all honesty he didn't know if he could call his crush on her love or even what love is. Or maybe he'd known it all along but was afraid to admit it.

Because he cherished their friendship, it meant the world to him. Simply losing the their friendship over a silly love confession doesn't sound appealing to him at that time.

But even if told himself all these stupidly idealistic love-sick notions, he couldn't help but feel sad and even lonely. After keeping them bottled up for too long, he'd lost it that day, the memory made his heart ache a little. He'd crossed the line that day and said the thing he didn't mean at all.

The week followed after that felt agonizingly long and torturous. Before he knew it, others had started to pick up on their behavior, it didn't help that his performance in beyblade practice started depleting too.

He told himself it's good thing he hadn't saw her, that way he won't be hurt by seeing him together. But in the back of his mind a voice was screaming for him to find her and confess his feeling.

 _'Would it be a right thing to do?'_  he wondered,  _'What if she rejected him?'_

' **You'll never know until you try?'**  said the voice.

He huffed, ' _easy for you to say'_

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as a realization hit him, he'd been talking to himself for Heaven's Sake!

' _Wow first I'm insecure, then I'm afraid and now I'm crazy_ , ' he rubbed his temples, ' _Hillary's gonna be the end of me_ '

A violent knock on the door brought him out of his musing.

~to be continued~

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Author's Note : Event take place 3yrs after G-Revolution, focuses on well a-very-unsubtle love triangle. Contains a set of incomplete three-shots.
> 
> The story serves as a preview for my other story, which has a very long way to come and I just realize I'm using the word 'very' too much.
> 
> Hope readers enjoy it =D


End file.
